Fasteners are used in various industries to secure components to panels and other structures. In the automotive industry, for example, tie-strap fasteners (e.g. clamp ties, lashing ties, etc.) may be used to secure wires or cables to a vehicle frame.
Unfortunately, however, many conventional tie-strap fasteners are not adequate for securing multiple components to a single panel or structure. Moreover, multi-component fasteners designed to overcome such challenges frequently present uniquely related problems such as chaffing and excessive heat transfer (among others), due to the proximity of the components being secured, loosening of the fastener over time, etc. Attempts to mitigate such problems have resulted in modern single-use tie-strap fasteners that are difficult to install, expensive to manufacture, and unsuitable for applications where maintenance, adjustment, and/or replacement of assembly components is frequently required.